


Best Present

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [48]
Category: Burn Notice, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to invite anyone over for Christmas, kitten?"</p><p>"Not really." He kinda wants to make sure Nate is all right, but he's not sure how his brother is going to react to finding out Michael is a mutant, or that he's been living in Miami after running away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover AU in which Michael flees from his home when he discovers he's a mutant who changes shapes. He finds a protector and something of a teacher in a mutant who lives in another part of Miami, going by the name Figment.

"What is it?" Michael is pretty sure the tree that's appeared in the corner of the living room since he left for school this morning is a Christmas tree, since there's only a couple weeks until the holiday, but he's never seen one before. Not a living one, anyway.

"It's a fir tree." Figment is draping a string of popcorn around the tree, looking at it with a critical eye. "I think I even managed the root system right, so hopefully I don't have to make another tree next year. Again." She sighs, and smiles a moment as she glances over at him. "You want to invite anyone over for Christmas, kitten?"

Michael shrugs, dropping his backpack inside the door to the room that's become his since he had arrived here as a rather bewildered cat. "Not really." He kinda wants to make sure Nate is all right, but he's not sure how his brother is going to react to finding out Michael is a mutant, or that he's been living in Miami after running away from home.

Figment tilts her head, silent for a moment before she nods. "Ok." She probably doesn't believe him, but she'll let him make the decision on his own time, and that's good.

Maybe he will see if he can get Nate away from their father, and give him a place to stay where he won't get hurt. It's the best present he can think of for his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).
> 
> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
> Figment - a mutant who creates things from nothing, so long as she can visualize the appearance, and understand the principles behind how it works.


End file.
